What Happend To That Old School Love?
by BrendaHessenheffer143
Summary: Back to school without Ty. Tinka thought everything would be different; horrible. But it actually wasn't.. It wasn't sad.. or lonely.. It was flawless.


**A/N: Ehh hiya guys! I bought Megan and Liz's song, Old School Love on iTunes like two days ago, and this story came into my mind. Mostly because it's kinda of what's happening to me now. I know the song doesn't reaaally have a happy ending but this one does so hm yeah. :p So in anyways enjoy!**

It was summer of 2012. School was finally over. Most of the students were happy, but Tinka.

They actually started dating on the last two weeks of school. But they only started. She thought she was never going to see him again. Who is he? Her best friend, whom she had developed some feelings for in the last month of school, Ty. He was moving to another school. Another _state_. Across the _whole _country. Right when she started feeling something _real_ for him, he runs away from her.

Last year for Tinka was amazing. Right on the first weeks of school, she had sat with Ty everywhere. Lunch, every class, and he had already asked her for her number and stuff.

On the first day back to school, she walked to school with her brother, Gunther. She shuffled her feet, looking down at them until she got to the school.

"Tinka?" he asked. "Is there anything wrong?"

"There is." she looked up at him. "Ty is not going to be there. And remember that girl, the one who cyber bullied me this summer? What if she's still in the school? What if she bullies me even more now?"

"Tinkabell, everything will be alright. Trust me. You see, that girl is such an idiot, that I swear she will not even have the guts to bully you in person." he assured her. "And you will get over him. You _will_ find someone just like him who will treat my baby sister like she deserves," he side-hugged her, convincing her everything would be alright.

Tinka didn't actually want anyone but Ty to be there with, and for her. Well, her brother was there, but she wanted her half best friend half boyfriend.

They walked to the hallway where they thought their first class, basically home room would be. Tinka soon found her and her brother's class. She saw everybody's name she knew from last year. Except for Ty.

She turned to her brother. "Gunther I can't do this without him." She said in a hopeless, low tone as she felt her eyes had started fluttering.

"Tinka I know you will. I know you _are _strong." he rubbed her cheeks after one little tear streamed down her face.

The rest of the day was normal. Her Social Studies and Math techer She realized her summer cyber bully had moved to another school. _Maybe my brother's right. She won't have the guts to even look in my face. _She thought. She wasn't happy, still. She wanted Ty. Well that was until she got out of the cafeteria after lunch.

_No.. No. Just no. No. And __**no**__. This is my imagination. This can't be real. _She thought.

It wasn't her imagination. It wasn't craziness. The boy she loved was standing right down the hallway talking to his sister, Rocky. _Ty. _

"Ty!" She ran down the hallway and hugged him burying her face in his shoulder. She didn't let go for about ten minutes.

_I burst into happy tears. My make up was totally ruined. I didn't care. All I wanted at that moment was... My Ty. _Was all she thought.

"Aight," he laughed, and pulled her away, still with his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled. "Ty I thought you were moving..." she said, confused.

"I missed the flight. Plus, I didn't try again. I thought about it and.. I couldn't leave you..." He said, as they both smiled and he wiped away one of her tears.

_I just wanted to feel he was there. Know he would never leave, or break me._

And that's when the flashbacks came into both of their minds. Thinking they could live those moments again and again.

_It was in fourth grade, when Ty and Tinka were best friends. Ty asked the teacher to go to the bathroom, and when he walked to the door, he passed by Tinka. He showed the first sign of love._

_He whistled at her. Her mouth dropped but they both laughed._

* * *

_It was the last day of fifth grade. Ty was small, and skinny, so he was able to surf through the stairs' handrail. He did it and Tinka tried to impress him by doing it; but failed. She tripped, twisted her ankle and her purse ripped._

_"Tinka are you okay!?" Ty asked, very concerned._

_"I'm alright," she calmed him. "I guess. But please don't tell our teacher we'll be in so much trouble, I'm better like this."_

_"Okay, I won't then," he said. "I just need to get something upstairs, stay right there, I'll be back."_

_Tinka stayed and checked if she could walk; but tripped. Everything that was in her purse was all around the cold, hard and not-so-comfortable ground._

_Then she heard someone yelling from upstairs;_

_"Tinka, you alright?" she looked up to see who it was. It was their teacher._

_"I'm good," she replied as the teacher left._

_Ty came down and said; "Tinka I'm sorry I told her. I just needed to be sure you weren't hurt." he sat down next to her._

_He was really worried about her. And that was quite a crush sign._

* * *

_It was in the middle of fifth grade. Tinka was sitting in the third row of chairs in music class, as the rest of the kids walked in. She walked up to one of them to ask if they could sit by her, when someone covered her eyes._

_"Gunther?" she laughed._

_The person un-covered her eyes and wrapped their arms around her waist. She found it kinda awkward, but when she looked back, it actually was Ty. It wasn't awkward anymore.  
_

* * *

"Tinka I'm so sorry I didn't have the chance to call you this summer, I lost my phone," he apologized the blonde.

"Ty it's okay," she replied. "All that matters is that you're here with me now." she smiled.

Ty smiled back, with the biggest smile ever. He couldn't help it anymore and kissed her.

_It's my.. my first kiss... It's flawless. I don't think this can get any better. _She thought.

They broke apart only when air was needed.

"Hello? I'm still here.." Rocky tapped his shoulder and the three of them laughed.

And that was it. The first day of school for Tinka wasn't bad as she thought it would be.

_It was flawless._

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! (: It's honestly the best feeling ever to think someone is moving across the country but they don't. **_**I**_** know how it feels. Lol. Review please? :)**


End file.
